


Savory

by cassandra_leeds (The_Circadian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Vessel Consent Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circadian/pseuds/cassandra_leeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's near the end. Two leviathans wait for a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for let's be safe and say 7x06, though past 7x02 this is all AU and based on nothing that happens.
> 
> Written for round 6 of [blindfold_spn.](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

 

“It’s funny.”

“Hmm.”

“How much they save in these things.” He leans back in the office chair, squeaking protest.

The one in flannel walks to the window and closes it. It’s a principal’s office - Degrees and certificates on the wall behind the once-angel’s-once-human’s body, interspersed with framed but unremarkable pictures drawn by children in fading marker.

Flannel Shirt looks out the window at the rivers of red carnage they left in the school yard, completely silent now and still save the one of them below that got the taller body, the one with longer hair. Cleaning up.

They wait. There’s a call coming for them. So they wait. Impatience is gaining on them like a fever because of the mess. But no one got away. Half of them are their kind now and the auditorium is piled high with enough live ones to feed them for a few weeks if they’re all careful. A few to switch bodies with to keep up appearances. Most of them were adults strangely enough.

But it’s near the end. There are few safe places left for these creatures. Easy to hunt, easy to kill. And they seem to think buildings that have windows are still safe. Not smart things.

Tasty though, all things aside. Especially these hunters. All muscle and booze and greasy food and adrenaline. They’ve been marinating themselves for years.

“I wish the boss’d let me eat this one,” he mutters. “I was really looking forward to this one.”

The dead angel body laughs low, a cough of a laugh. He pulls receipts out of his pocket, a piece of seaglass. A picture of Dean. He sneers. “He stole this.” He chuckles again. “All this refuse.” He pulls out a pack of matches, reads it. A brothel somewhere. He scowls. “Amazing.”

“What?”

He shakes his head. “Just. He put importance in this.” He looks up. “Because of you. Or your guy, I mean.” He makes a sound of disgust as he concentrates. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe how sentimental it is. That is… He  _misses_  that evening.” Disbelief colors the words.

The one at the window looks down at the one in the trenchcoat, a darker look crossing his face, suddenly interested.

“Does yours…” He straightens in his chair, undoes his tie slightly, mutters a curse at clothing in general. Layers. He thinks, face confused but studious, searching dark recesses of this new bodies’ inner workings. “Does yours want to touch this one?”

The one at the window unbuttons his shirt and shucks it off, smirk growing wide. “Disgusting, isn’t it?”

The dark haired one eyes him as he nears. “He knew. He would have let him.”

Before he can prepare to fight it, he’s face down on the desk, the other whipping that trenchcoat over this just-on-the-edge-of-slim body. He places his hand over the meat of trousered ass and holds, squeezes hard.

“Oh, yeah. He touched himself to this thought. Usually yours was over the hood of his car though.” He frowns. “He had a thing for its mouth.” He pulls the other one back up, who’s now obviously ruffled and not amused.

“Be professional, honestly.”

The hunter bodies’ fingers rub over those lips, push a thumb in.

“Suck on them.”

“You ca’ b’ serio-“ he scoffs around his digits.

“I said suck on them,” he shouts. And the other complies. “It’s not bad,” he says finally, pulling those fingers out and casually unbuttoning the other one’s pants. “Is yours hard?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” he says, blue eyes now noticeably darker. “And wet. I can’t believe they’re still so base. So primitive. All that evolution for wet underwear.”

“What about yours? Did it want this? This one won’t fucking shut up about it. Its whole brain is angel porn and shame. And his brother’s in there quite a bit too. More shame. It’s pathetic.”

The other purses his lips and thinks, its cock being stroked leisurely by the other, makes an uncomfortable, surprised sound as he pulses precome into the hunter body’s hand. “It’s hard to say. Don’t think the simple, dumbstruck thing knew what it wanted. Liked being touched by him when it happened. Practically worshiped the man for a while.”

Flannel chuckles low.

“Saw him and his brother kissing once. That seemed to change things.”

The hunter body’s hands pull off the other’s dress pants as he remembers it, nodding. The other grunts - as reflexive and unpleasant seeming as sneezing. He shifts his hips into the sensation of denim pressed against tender skin, now swollen and sensitive.

“Holy hell, every hole he had, this guy wanted to stick it in.”

“We’re waiting for a call,” he argues, annoyed.

“Yes. And I’m in charge. And you’re letting me in there.” He points. “Now.”

Blue eyes flash and roll. “I can’t believe you’re pulling rank for this.”

“You say a word to the boss I’ll eat your body’s tongue.”

A sigh. “Fine, make it fast.”

 

“Slut, slut, slut, angel  _slut_ , fucking, god _dammit._ ”

The angel body is spouting prayers, spurting come into his hand, clothes in rumpled disarray around him. And all that echoes in this body now is homesickness and a sour longing.

The hunter’s body tenses and lets out a guttural groan.

“Not once, not even once,  _fuck_ , so tight…”

The one below covers the face of the other above him with his hand. Growls. “Will you shut up?” Groaning between words. “It was… actually good for… a second.”

They're shivering to a close when there’s a sound from the doorway.

The tall brother’s body is looking on as if the whole thing is more tedious than the clean up he’s been up to.

He clears his throat. “What are you…”

“Test driving.” He responds breathless, gathers up the come pooled on the angel body’s stomach with his hand, continues to pump casually into him as he examines it on his fingers. “Doesn’t feel as pleasurable now.”

Tapping foot. “Are you going to be at that all day then?” He wrinkles his nose. “I’m starving.”

The hunter’s body thrums with new life looking at him though. “Get over here.” He beckons to the brother, the angel’s body still snug around his cock as a glove and shuddering. The one in the doorway raises an eyebrow. “I have something for you too.”

  
  



End file.
